


【澈汉】关於我同桌的恋爱故事

by 银河铁道1004 (hernameisari)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisari/pseuds/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E9%93%81%E9%81%931004
Summary: 连姓名都没有的路人视角篮球部队长澈x学霸汉全文1w多字就是轻松搞笑的校园生活片段（大概）本来想写点狗血傻白甜自己爽可是还是忍不住虐了一下（就是这麽一下）原文是英文写的然後翻译成中文，所以语法上可能会怪怪的请见谅！食用BGM：aimer - 花びらたちのマーチ（花瓣纷飞的三月）備用存檔





	【澈汉】关於我同桌的恋爱故事

要说高中时代值得回忆的往事的话，在三年级时，有幸跟一位校园偶像成为了同桌。

但是那位校园偶像并不麽黑长直的美少女，也不是暗恋十年以上的青梅竹马邻居，所以个人来说也无法触发什麽心跳回忆之类的恋爱剧情。

没为什麽，就因为本直男是读男校的。

父母怕我会交上女朋友耽误学习，所以把我送到这里了。只不过有这样的一位不管什麽方面都十分优秀的同桌，真的不怕我被掰弯吗。因为被掰弯的实际例子是有的。据我所知，尹净汉所收过的几份告白，有男有女。只不过是他似乎没跟过任何人交往过。

虽说他很爱说些无聊的谎话来作弄别人，但是这点应该是真的。成天跟那个篮球部队长赖在一起，还有时间跟别人交往的话，我定会佩服到五体投地。

刚入学的时候，虽然没有同班过，但我老早就注意到尹净汉了。客观上来说，他本人确实是十分吸睛。除了那比隔壁女校的校花还要漂亮的脸蛋以外，还留着一头长至肩膀的金发，也从不穿制服外套。

「为什麽要染金发啊？」有一次自习课心血来潮地询问了他。

「很久以前因为打赌输了去漂了头发，觉得挺合适的，就留下了。」

「那为什麽要留长发？」

尹净汉愣了一下。我这才有後知觉的後悔。如果是有什麽深仇大恨八点档家庭纠纷的缘由，应该不会想回答我这不太相熟的同学才是。

「就不想去剪。」

「啊？」

「我家附近那个理发店大叔只会帮男人剃平头。」

「去美容院啊。」

「浪费钱。」

「...叫你妈替你剪不就完事了。」

「可她也只会剃平头啊。」

我果断放弃了这段无谓对话，埋头继续写数学题，让他继续睡他的午觉。

因为头发还有上课睡觉的事，尹净汉被班导批评了不下百次，每次都是堆满笑脸地答应明天就会去理发，结果明天还是埋在洒落一桌的金发中呼呼大睡。老师大概以为他身为学生会长洪知秀的亲友，总有一天会被他感化吧。但是洪知秀从很早以前就已经懒得劝他了。而且尹净汉偏偏学习却该死地好，所以校方姑且暂时放过他了。准确来说，他就是那种不用太努力考试就能满分的那种讨厌鬼。

「理科的东西背一背不就好了。」有一次向他请教学习的秘诀，他只会耸耸肩这样说。唉，有些人就是这麽好命。

如果不是两个月前老师终於忍受不了尹净汉还有崔胜澈在教室背後一直讲悄悄话然後不时发出自以为别人听不见的笑声，我大概毕业之前都不会跟这两个人说上话。本来就是两个世界的人。他们是学校的风云人物，没什麽人是不认识他们的。

应该是说，他们本来就是活在两个人所在世界里的人。而我就只是现在夹在两人中间的十万瓦特电灯泡。

「帮个忙，把这个传给隔壁。」

在高考前半年的重要时期，要每天下课才能把班导收走的手机拿回来，但是无论风吹雨打也阻止不了我的同桌尹净汉还有坐窗边单行的崔胜澈聊天。既然不能说话也不能发讯息，乾脆代入复古风用小学生时期最受欢迎的纸条。我有点不耐烦地瞪了尹净汉一眼。

「呀，老师现在讲的部分很重要欸。」

「你不懂的话，等下再教你一遍。就帮我这麽一次啦。」

接受了一次，就一定会有下一次，然後就是无止无尽的纸条，堆得活像座山一样。我叹了一口气，接过纸条递给了迫不及待的崔胜澈。有什麽事情非得在课上说不可啊。奇怪。

崔胜澈看了纸条上面的内容，差点儿噗哧一声笑了出来，尹净汉也是在拼命忍住笑意地死咬着下唇不放。

不管是什麽，请不要连带着祸害我。拜托。

「老师！」

尹净汉突然举起了手。这还是我头一次看到他正经八百地坐直身板。

「刚刚变异数的题目我没看懂，请问能再解释一遍吗？」

老师看似十分惊讶，早就变地中海的脑袋上看到眉头抬高的皱摺。除了「哪时候下课」以外，尹净汉从来不问问题，应该说他从来都没在好好上课，所以也应该不知道进度上到哪里了。

40多人的目光突然来回在尹净汉和老师身上转移着。我赶紧低下头去，以免等一下尹净汉又干了些什麽，被以为同桌是共犯一起被抓去判刑。

虽然提问人是尹净汉，但是解答问题是老师的责任。虽然用怀疑的目光扫视这课室，但是所有同学依旧是一脸茫然。

「好吧，我重新演算一遍。」

老师转过身去的那一刻，我马上就明白了刚才的笑点到底在哪里。不约同时大家都集体捂着嘴巴，憋笑憋到快要内伤了。

几个月前的30周年校庆活动，给我们派发那种一看就很便宜而且没用的纪念品，以表示全校师生对我们这些毕业生的期许与压力。说实话，与其浪费资源去弄这种东西，还不如给媒体室多买几部2005年後出产的电脑。我没多看就塞在了抽屉的深处铺尘，然後高中毕业十年後再拿出来看一看大概就会丢掉。不过显然尹净汉很懂得物尽其用。

用难看的鲜蓝色印有校徽还有「LOVE & PEACE」标语的贴纸，现在就牢牢地黏在了老师的...怎麽说好呢，稍微有些糟糕的位置。也不知道到底是如何在不触碰对方的情况上贴上去的。

唯一被蒙在鼓里的当事人还在认真地解释题目。真的太可怜了。虽然说我也在笑。

当然，被发现之後，尹净汉也没少被训。放学从教导主任办公室出来的时候，崔胜澈一边仰头大笑着一边把黑色的书包递给他。

这才发现他们两个居然是用同一款的。

尹净汉倒是很守信用。因为屡次帮助他在课上跟崔胜澈联系，我向他请教生物学问题的时候，他并没有把我打发走。把笑容也收了起来。在放学後空无一人的教室里，用铅笔在我的课本圈下重点。

以前不认识他的时候，就觉得肯定不是什麽正经的人，会受欢迎完全是因为天赐良颜。这才知道这是天大的误解，总觉得有些抱歉。

虽说接受免费单对单补习是很不错，但代价是我必须承受在一旁玩手机，不时用不忿的目光看向我和尹净汉的崔胜澈队长。

怎麽不赶快去练习啊，我只能在内心这样默默地哀嚎着。你不是鼎鼎大名的崔队长吗，不是大声宣言过要在引退前拿下最後一次的地区冠军吗。你的队员们现在都在苦苦地等着你啊。

我们学校的同学们都很喜欢看篮球部的比赛。除了他们确实是实力高强，总能打出那种热血少年漫画里才会有的精彩比赛之外，当然就是因为是接触女生的好机会。尤其是7月期末考後最後的一场比赛，将会对上於另一个校区的男女校。

好吧。虽然她们大概都是冲着崔胜澈还有金珉奎还有崔韩率而去看的吧。平常她们也不见得多喜欢体育，只会在他们出场的时候放声尖叫，窗户都几乎要震碎了。

我真的不是在羡慕好吗。我也是好好地有着女朋友的人。在补习班里认识的。背着父母偷偷交往已经快四个月了。可偏偏她也迷上了崔胜澈，还老是在我面前提到他。在知道我坐在他旁边之後，兴奋得猛捶我的胸口。

「能帮我拿签名吗？」

「又不是什麽明星，拿签名干嘛。」

我只是酸溜溜地回了一句，结果她一整天下来都不肯跟我说话。

尹净汉有时候会去看他们练习，偶尔也会下场陪他们玩。意外的是他体育也出奇地好，明明看起来这麽瘦削，而且体力很差老是打瞌睡。有一次被老师拜托去室内篮球场的仓库里拿东西，正好撞见了他们。尹净汉一个俐落的转身，轻松就避开了金珉奎的防守，然後跳高，投篮。整组的动作都足以让他马上晋升为正式校队代表，连我这个外行人也可以看得出来。

投篮成功的时候像炫耀似的，转头向崔胜澈咧嘴一笑，接过对方抛给自己的毛巾。崔胜澈那一脸的傻笑，也是我从来都没看过的表情。

他那目光，似乎每一刻都在追寻着尹净汉的身影。

一定就只是个错觉。

***

篮球部的人常常回来我们教室串门。说实在有时候也挺烦的，他们说话又大声又毫不纬言，害我也知道了很多我不该知道，也不想知道，也没有兴趣知道的私人恩怨。

「胜澈哥，我妹说怎麽样也要把这个交给你。」

听到金珉奎这一句话，崔胜澈本人倒是没什麽反应，把纸条接过去看了一眼。那淡粉色的纸条布满了花哨的图案，让人看得头晕。

「这是什麽？」

「大概是她朋友给的。我没打开。」

在我身边趴在臂弯中睡觉的尹净汉，好像微微动了一下，但是没有抬起头跟金珉奎一起揶揄崔胜澈。崔胜澈撕下封住字条的美纹纸胶带。

「又是katalk id。」

对喔。这年代的孩子已经不会像以前一样，亲身约对方见面告白了。不用背负被当面拒绝的恐惧总来得强。甚至连好好的一面也不用见。

「胜澈哥要怎麽办？」

「还要怎麽办，当然是加她的id啊。」

不不不不不。这也太不符合您的人设了吧，崔队长。说好的阳光男孩呢，说好的温柔校草呢，说好的备受瞩目性格讨喜的队长呢。

夹在中间想不偷听他们对话的我，忍不住也在内心替金珉奎感到心寒。

「什麽？胜澈哥你是说真的？」

「对啊，要好好告诉对方，我已经有交往的人了。」这句话说得特别大声，就像是故意说给别的人听一样。

刚才私自妄想错怪了您，真不好意思。

我也不知道为什麽，好像安心了下来，继续写我的数学作业。而我身边的尹净汉依旧没有任何醒来的迹象。

今天中午的天气稍微回暖了，放午休时大家纷纷抛下了手中的铅笔和计算机，跑到外头边吃饭边晒晒太阳，享受作为高中生最後一点值得怀缅的时间。我随着几个朋友到操场一侧的福利社买午餐。到达之後摸摸裤子的口袋，才发现忘记把钱包给带上了。

「我等一下就回来。」

跟朋友们交代了一声後，我就一步跨两级台阶地跑上了三楼，急匆匆地回到了教室门口准备开门。

当我抓住门把的时候，突然听到里面传来的交谈声。

在门口边的玻璃窗可以看到，尹净汉坐在了单行的桌子上，背靠着窗台与崔胜澈有说有笑。那张粉色的纸条被风吹落在地上，无人问津。在两人的中间有一人份的泡面，冒着微烟。

「汉呐。」

「嗯？」

「刚才嫉妒了？」

「多多少少吧。适量地。」

「诶，少来了，刚才你看我的眼神很恐怖好吗。」

「没有。」

「有。」

「那你要跟那个女生交往吗。」

「我可连她是谁都不知道。」

「那知道了是谁就会交往吗？」

「你这人...真的，怎麽就这麽不讲道理呢。」

听到这里我就放弃了寻找进入教室的契机。饭钱就先让朋友垫着吧，等下再还也不迟。

就是那个，怎麽说，不容许任何外人入侵的空间。

为保小命，就还是不要打扰了。

***

我们这个地区人口算少，大概就只有两，三万长期居住。好多人毕业之後都搬去首尔了，留下父母在这里工作到退休为止。

住在清净的环境是有很多好处没错。但是同时间大家都互相知道大家些什麽。有时候陌生人亲昵地直呼你的名字，心里面也会觉得有点毛毛的。在这个社区里什麽秘密都保不住，像野火一样散播出去，一发不可收拾。

为了瞒着父母有关女朋友的事，我们常常会搭车到隔壁的镇见面，就是为了不要让别人看见之後嚼舌根，然後无可避免地传到我父母的耳边。

这天我可偏偏撞见了崔胜澈还有尹净汉，真是吓得我心脏都快要跳出喉咙了。在餐厅是目瞪口呆地看着他，原本打算心照不宣地装作不认识，他却大剌剌地走了过来，还拉了把椅子坐在我旁边。他的头发现在更长了，看见背影还真会有一秒误认成很高大的女孩子。

「怎麽这麽巧？是女朋友吗？」

「啊——」事到如今再隐瞒也没用了。「是的。」

「你好啊，女朋友，我叫尹净汉，他同班同学。」

「我是崔胜澈。」

崔胜澈的语气听起来有些不甘情愿。

事实上根本就没有自我介绍的必要。我老是跟她谈到这两人的话题。见到久仰大名的两位神仙颜值男神，她似乎激动得什麽都说不出口。

「那，那个，胜澈xi，我之前看了你的比赛，真的很精彩。」

「哦...谢谢你。」

「哈哈哈，胜澈，都说了你有粉丝了。」

「够了啦，你真烦。」崔胜澈嘴上虽然说着抱怨的话，可那个笑容只要是对着尹净汉，就一刻都没有收起。

他们两人似乎是骑着自行车来的。手里还拿着头盔，一边说着什麽话，在餐厅远处的另一头坐了下来，似乎是故意跟我保持了一段距离。女朋友一直按着手机，应该是跟朋友们报备目击他们两个的消息，笑得合不拢嘴。

尹净汉的不知道是怎麽了，一直皱着眉头指着手心对崔胜澈说话。崔胜澈接着示意让他把手伸过去，替他温柔地揉着手心，还抬头问他「还疼不疼」。尹净汉摇头後，他就连五指也全都按过一遍才松开。

？？？？好吧。你们还真是很好的朋友。这我认证了。

在我把桌上的义大利面吃光之後，他们两个已经离开了，招呼也没打。我叹了口气，尝试不要再继续揣摩刚才那个场景到底包含了什麽意味。

***

崔胜澈大概在二月的时候，已经得知了保送位於首都的体育大学的消息。在班级都笼罩着高考将近的灰暗气氛时，只有他的周围还是充满正面的能量。至少他未来所走的路不像我们这些普通人一样虚无缥缈，无可预测。

也大概只有他可以理直气壮地翘掉补课还有补习班，往公共篮球场跑。

在我们这种小社区里面，崔胜澈也可以算是小有名气。毕竟是带领了地区重点高中的球队，得到全国第三名的成绩的队长。有好一阵子我们学校外头挂的画报，全都是他的名字，他的照片，他的功绩。真的活像是个名人一样。

咳，再重申一遍，我这并不是在嫉妒。

在暑假前际我们学校跟隔壁的同区男女校举办了友谊篮球赛。虽说比赛的海报写着的是友谊两个字，可是大家都心知肚明那夥人的胜负欲是有多大。尤其是在崔胜澈成功得到名牌体育大学的青睐，更是令对方的队长韩恩宙眼红不已。

虽然只是在室内运动场，历时一小时的小规模比赛，但还是吸引了不少人前来观赛，因为这很可能是最後一次能亲眼看见崔胜澈上场了。

在比赛开始前，他们都各自在场上做着热身运动。我在一群黑发男同学中轻易找到了尹净汉的身影。这一次的比赛中他并没有上场当後援，但也没有拿着学校应援用的标语条，没有像其他人一样站起来伸长脖子来看。反而显得有些紧张。比在场上的人还要更紧张。

我看见了崔胜澈在拉筋完毕後转过身去，在人群中搜索着某人的身影。因为背对着我，所以看不到他用口型说了些什麽。尹净汉只是点了点头，没有再做任何表示。

抛硬币决定的结果是崔胜澈一方先攻。手里熟练地拍着篮球，准备避开敌队伍抢球的攻势。再运球到对面场的篮球匡，快速起跳——

观众们发出了刺耳的欢呼声。不到10秒就拿下了两分的崔胜澈以胜利的姿势面对着另一边的看台。最好笑的是，大部分专程来看比赛的邻校女学生，都很自然地为他尖叫着。果真是个受欢迎的人物。

就是这样一直轻松地领先下去。分数差距在高峰是被拉到了20分以上。眼看敌队的表情越来越急躁，这场的比赛可以说是胜利在望了。

崔胜澈在下半场时又马上抢到了球，准备跑到三分线外投球——

刺耳的「啪」一声，他应声倒地，篮球滚到了篮架下方。因为太多人站起来所以看不清楚到底发生什麽事。但他四周的人都开始惊呼起来。

「呀，裁判到哪里去了？」

「那很明显是故意撞上去的吧？」

崔胜澈和韩恩宙都坐在了地上。只不过韩恩宙看上去毫发无伤，装作若无其事地站了起来，还伸出了手要拉崔胜澈一把。

「刚才脚滑了一下，不好意思。」

崔胜澈拨开了他的手，压抑着痛苦的神情，再度站了起来。根据场边的计时器，比赛时间还剩下短短3分钟。现在下场的话，大概也不会对结果带来任何影响。

「同学，你没事吧？」隔壁学校的教练也过来关照了一下。

「没事。请继续吧。」

裁判吹响了哨子，两人又回到了场上，抢夺在空中略过的篮球。崔胜澈失了一球，应该是因为疼痛而使不出力气。幸好有其他队员补救上，最後比赛以81-67 胜出了。

在人声鼎沸的球场上，看到尹净汉飞快地冲下了看台，但是见到崔胜澈时不是说什麽祝贺恭喜的话，而是沉着脸低声责备。

「呀，你是疯了吗。」

「什麽？」

「又不是正规比赛为什麽要这麽拼？就为了什麽无聊的自尊心吗？」

看见对方如此生气，崔胜澈好像慌了起来，张开嘴想解释的话却什麽都说不出口。跟刚才背负着全身疼痛自己站起来的，受大家景仰的篮球部队长判若两人。

「刚才那点儿小伤，算不上什麽，是吧？」」

那个人似乎还没有放弃对对方的挑畔。尤其是刚才以十分的差距输给了我们学校，虽然不是记录在案的赛事，但是显然令他觉得更加不忿。崔胜澈猛然转过身去，看似是真的想一拳打上去，但是却及时被尹净汉拉住了。场上的空气顿时安静了下来，全部人的视线都集中了在那三人身上。

「胜澈，你还是去一趟保健室吧。」

尹净汉依旧保持沈着地告诉对方。这一举动马上引起了韩恩宙的注意。

「崔胜澈，这你男朋友？哦，不是，是女朋友吧？」

韩恩宙勾出了不怀好意的笑容，往拉住崔胜澈手臂的尹净汉走去，然後一把抓住了他的脸颊下侧，强迫他抬起头来。即使是在这个距离，我也能看到尹净汉瞬间变得僵硬的表情。

「近看还长得挺不错的嘛？要是这种货色的话我也能上——」

随着前方几名女学生的尖叫还有前场的一片混乱，我就知道大事不妙了。连忙站起来往球场张望。崔胜澈早就松脱了被抓住的的双手，一拳打在了韩恩宙的脸上。他踉踉跄跄地後退了几步，紧捂住脸痛苦地咒骂着。没能挡住来自崔胜澈的怒气，肚子也随即被狠狠地揍了一拳。

呆呆站在一旁的尹净汉眼睁睁看着情况越发严重，却不知为何没有再尝试阻止。崔胜澈的脸上也有一道血痕，肯定是对方挣扎反抗的时候被刮到了。

「赶快找人去叫老师过来啊！」

场面已经一发不可收拾。崔胜澈似乎还没消气，还想往韩恩宙的方向冲去。这下子就连包括金珉奎和崔韩率在内的队员们，也差点不能拦住他。

「恩宙哥，赶快道歉吧。」

对方学校的後辈唯唯诺诺地站在韩恩宙旁边，不断地催促他。但是韩恩宙只顾着捂住脸上正滴血的伤口，恶狠狠地盯着回瞪自己的崔胜澈。

「韩恩宙，道歉吧，不然你明天就得要搬家喽。」

在一旁似乎在看好戏的人也附和着。韩恩宙的脸顿时涨成了难看棕红色。

「好吧，我道歉。刚才说得太过分了。」

「给我跪下来跟他道歉。」

崔胜澈稍微冷静了下来。大家随着他手指的方向看去，正是愣在一旁的尹净汉。他的一侧脸颊因为被用力捏了一把，显得有些泛红。

「抱歉。」韩恩宙只好咬牙切齿地重复了一遍。

「呀，我叫你跪下来没听见吗？」

「崔胜澈，够了。」正当韩恩宙又想反驳崔胜澈的要求的时候，尹净汉突然说了一声。「反正又不是第一次。」

「可是—」

「算了。」

之後那两人，再加上韩恩宙，都被抓到了校长的办公室。接下来的一天都没有人看到他们的踪影。在这之後的一个礼拜，他们两个也都没有回来上课。大家都在猜他们是被停学处分了，因为学校不可能在考试前的关键时刻才开除这麽优秀的学生。暑假的功课就这样堆积在两人的桌子上。我偷偷拿出备用的手机在桌子下查看。原本想发给尹净汉的问候，打了一半就被我删掉了。

「呀，要是有个人也这样子跟我讲话，你也会替我揍他一拳吗？」女朋友在那天晚上给我发了条讯息。

我跟崔胜澈比较没那麽熟，可是事情过後再仔细想想，崔胜澈到底是受到了多少的侮辱，才会愿意白白断送保送大学的机会，跟这个以後都不会再见面，怎麽样都好的人打架？

又或者是说，他到底是多在乎尹净汉所受到的侮辱？

这种的在乎，是我活在这个世界上十八年以来，都未曾感受过的程度。

「喔，当然。」我还是用教科书的答案来回答女朋友的。可是我想我们两个大概都知道，我只是说说罢了。

****

感情这档事跟世界万物一样，是周期性的。春天是百花齐放的起点，而秋天是满地落叶的终点。

因为要为高考做准备，在假期的最後一个礼拜跟女朋友分手了。她没哭，我也没哭，就这样在餐厅喝完冰咖啡，草草说了声再见便分道扬镳。搭公车回家的时候怎麽样绞尽脑汁，也没有想起什麽特别美好或者伤心的回忆。

就这样平淡地完结了。像从来就没有开始过一样。

回到学校，我身边竟然是异常地清净。

尹净汉和崔胜澈一句话都没说，静静地在我左边和右边，低头往模拟考卷上奋笔疾书。没了小纸条，没了无聊的恶作剧，没了自以为没人听见的悄悄话，没了只留给对方的微笑。

更令我惊讶的是，尹净汉剪了头发，也好好地穿上了制服外套。令邻校的女学生们惊叹不已的长发，现在只勉强碰到耳朵後面。眼睛被额前的黑发遮着，看不到脸上曾经容光焕发的表情。但是黑框眼镜也藏不住他因为睡眠不足而红肿的双眼。

「你的头发...」

「剪掉了。」

「为什麽？」

「为了考大学。」

声音十分冷淡，用捧读课文的语气，陈述着一个众人皆知的事实。从今天走进校门那一刻起，大家都毫无顾忌地对着他指指点点。还有个同学嬉笑着问要不要向戏剧社帮他借假发，尹净汉也没搭理，直径走向教室，一股脑儿把复习材料还有五颜六色的萤光笔都倒在桌子上。

「诶，都留这麽久了，不觉得可惜吗？」

「反正我从来也没有喜欢过。」

他就抛下了这麽一句，就没有再跟我说话。

洪知秀身担学生会的重职，大部分时间都用在了处理公事上面，基本上很少会见到他在午休时待在教室，跟别人一块打闹。在尹净汉和崔胜澈不再说话的时期，他屡次尝试劝架，但是双方都没有给他面子。

例如是：

「净汉啊，今天补课结束後要跟我们去吃饭吗？」

「崔胜澈去的话我就不去。」

还有：

「胜澈啊，你能叫净汉把英语笔记还我吗？」

「你自己叫不就行了。」

结果洪知秀只落得一脸苦笑，还有来自两人几个月的赌气。

这段令人捉摸不透的关系，似乎也随着高中的尾声，而走到了终点。没有人知道具体发生了什麽事。也没有人敢去问。

因为被这样的两人夹在中间，我比起之前的情况还更尴尬了。

一定就是这样吧。曾经最重视的人在不久的未来，也将离你而去。

心里面不知道为什麽，突然出现一种凉凉的空虚感。

***

毕业典礼那天几乎所有人都哭了。本来说好一定不会哭的人，最後反而哭得最厉害，抽抽嗒嗒得什麽话都说不清。身为学生会长的洪知秀在台上，坐在校长旁边的椅子，看起来格外的平静。

另外一个没哭的人是尹净汉，板着脸坐在属於年级代表的座位。在学生会会长致词之後就该轮到他了，但是他并没有效法洪知秀拿着一打的提示卡，而是两手空空。洪知秀探过头去对他耳语些了什麽，他只是点了点头。坐在我前方左侧的崔胜澈，则是不断把玩着手中的毕业帽。

校长讲了什麽我早就没印象了。大概就是那种，大家要努力，找到好的工作，孝顺父母成为社会栋梁，之类之类的废话。洪知秀的致词则短而有力，基本上是校长长篇大论的懒人包，而且显然已经排练过很多遍了。最後他讲了一句没有人听得懂的英文名言，就在一片掌声之下结束了演说。

在典礼开始之前是年级代表的演讲。尹净汉各个科目的平均成绩接近满分，成功被医学院录取，所以理所当然这个位置就给了他。他穿着不太合身的毕业袍，慢慢地走了向前，有些犹疑地看了一下麦克风。

「我——」

大家都似乎屏息等着尹净汉开口，看他在看似完全没有准备的情况下会说出些什麽话来。

「只觉得很後悔。」他终於往台下看了一眼。

这一句话，实际上似乎是在和崔胜澈说的，但后来他抬起头看我们班的其他同学。

「我原以为到时候我会准备好离开这里。应该是说我已经准备好了，但我也觉得，有很多不得不在这里了结的事。希望大家会珍惜在人生中有幸遇到的所有人。我说完了。」

然后他一声不吭地离开了讲台。一排排的毕业生蔓延着紧张的窃笑。我瞥了崔胜澈一眼，他没有跟着笑，只是嘴巴微张地望着走会自己座位的尹净汉。大家应该觉得这是尹净汉毕业前最後一个恶作剧吧。是说，这段演讲铁定被所有手机相机给录下来了。

校长看起来有些不知所措。他现在应该是万分後悔让尹净汉上来说些莫名其妙的话。

「好吧。谢谢你—尹净汉同学。我们现在将开始给我们的学生颁发证书。第一排的同学能先站起来吗？」

我们在台上排队接受证书，然後停在两个指定的地点，让专业摄影师给毕业生们拍照片，再转卖给我们的父母。台下有至少一百部家长亲戚的手机对准我们。

仪式结束后，毕业生和家长们在体育场外转来转去，互相拥抱，拍照，跟认识的人寒暄一番，互相祝贺终於脱离了高中的苦海。我看到尹净汉跟他的父母和长得十分相像的妹妹。他不知道对家人们说了些什麽话，便穿过人群，往室内走回去。

在我还没来得及移开视线的时候，肩膀突然被拍了一下。

「同学，你能帮老师最後一个忙吗？把这个搬去室内操场的仓库。」

「啊，好的。」

一张沈甸甸的折叠椅落在了我的手中。我向後张望，只见老师在跟我的父母说些什麽。希望不是坏话就好。

室内操场在校舍的二楼。我半拉半拖地把椅子扛了上去，气喘呼呼地正要打开通往操场的门口。

在距离我大约三十米的篮球架下，崔胜澈正打着篮球，然後跳起来投篮。是不舍得离开这个熟悉的场地吧。

篮球匡啷一声落地。崔胜澈把它放到了一边，向着操场的看台走去。

难道是我的错觉吗？当崔胜澈张开双臂时，落入了他的怀抱的是尹净汉。早就剪掉的长发，现在稍微长回来一点点了。

尹净汉的双手揪着崔胜澈的外套不放，眼睛紧紧地闭着。

他们就这样在篮球匡下一直站着。我把沈重的椅子搁在地上。

啊。原来如此。

那一瞬间这大半年下来的疑惑顿时全都厘清了。而就是这样，我同桌的恋爱故事成为了比自己的初恋更加深刻的回忆。

我小心翼翼地带上了门，向老天爷祈求着他们刚才没有看见我。

***

人总是很犯贱。明明离开了学校已经好几年了，才会回味以前令自己痛苦不堪的学生生涯，原来是多麽地美好。

变成大人以後，情绪变得非常麻木。信任的朋友越来越少，前途的迷惑却越来越多。就像一只没有灯塔照亮前路的帆船，在茫茫大海中漂泊无定，没有归宿。有时候还会想起初恋女友，想起那时候懵懵懂懂的青春期。但就连她的样子都有些记不清了。回忆尽被岁月磨灭，很多以前会令自己兴奋不已的事物，到现在也蒙上了一片擦不掉的灰色。

第三任的女朋友是合作方公司的职员，比我大一岁。她每天也过着独自忙碌的生活。我草草告诉她，要回一趟老家参加同学会的时候，她说了一声「知道了」，便匆匆挂断了电话。

在酒会上看到许多多年不见的好友。讲了些客套话之後大家便攀谈起生活中的大小事。有些人早就结婚了，小孩快要上幼儿园。有些人，比方说洪知秀，老早就移居了海外，只是发了个简单的讯息交代自己的去向。又有些人特地回来参加40周年的校庆活动。纪念品还是跟以前一样地难看。

但偏偏我最想见到的人，却缺席了。

「有人知道尹净汉去了哪里吗？」

「啊，尹净汉，以前老是听班导在走廊大喊这个名字，真是怀念。」

「他到首尔之後就没再跟你联系了吗？」

众人突然转向了我。尹净汉虽说以前很受欢迎，但实际上他真正交心的朋友就只有那几个。

而我算不算在那几个人之中，至今也是个谜。

尹净汉不常用社交网站。只知道他现在当了诊所医生，也总算是没浪费之前理科成绩的优势。他的头发自从高中三年级剪短了之後，也就再也没留长过。

「啊，没有。其实我跟他不算是很熟。」

「这样啊...」

他们看起来都显得很失望，气氛突然变得有些压抑，让人透不过气来。

「抱歉，我来晚了。」

门口再一次被打开。是个身穿笔挺西服的男人。

啊。是崔胜澈吗。

曾经的校园风云人物的出现，让来客们一下子又沸腾了起来。一直追问有关代表队的事，有没有遇到外国的什麽球星啊，之类的问题。

但因为他的出现，大家都只字不提尹净汉。或许是之前那两人之间的变调，都在大家心里留下了多多少少的印象。

「呀，崔胜澈，那个是——」

不会错的。在他右手的无名指上，是一枚朴素的戒指。应该是纯银做的，没有镶上任何华而不实的宝石。要不是在晕暗的灯光下微微反光，大概没有人会注意到。

「你小子怎麽结婚了也不跟我们说一声？」

「对啊，婚宴怎麽也没叫上我们？」

在他们大声嚷嚷之际，崔胜澈只能露出一抹尴尬的微笑。

「没有办婚宴。」

「哈？骗人吧？现在的女人不是都总是吵着说想要童话一样的婚礼吗？」

崔胜澈只是一直低头喝着烧酒，跟他们有一搭没一搭地聊着。每次一有人提到了他的对象，就绝口不提。其他人意识到崔胜澈的铁壁防卫，也渐渐对这个话题失去了兴趣。本来有人想故意灌酒来套话，却被他以运动员守则拒绝了。

到深夜时分，很多人都已经喝得醉醺醺，还说要继续去唱卡拉OK。崔胜澈却婉转地推辞了。

「难得聚在一起，不去续摊吗？」

「你们去吧。」

脸上依然挂着像十年前一样，让无数女学生陷入爱河的那个笑容。

「有人在等我。」

再也没有人试着挽留他。就这样独自一人往大街的另一个方向走去。本来鼓起勇气想坦白十年前看到的画面，最後却没有机会说出口。或许这辈子都没有机会了。

或许也是在那一刻，我才意识到秋天不必是恋爱的终点。要是找到了一份真正的幸福的话，春天应该就会持续下去吧。

直到永远。

 

****

一直很想写这种旁观者视角的文。可是我真的很不会写结局抱歉啊啊

另外澈汉在暑假分手的理由大概就是因为未来进路出现分歧，大吵一架之後就冷战到毕业为止。

如果喜欢的话请帮忙点下小红心小蓝手 您的鼓励就是我的动力❤️

PS 净汉的恶作剧是借鉴我另一个沙雕高中同学。我们都快笑疯了老师才发现 hhhh


End file.
